Pulang
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: “Aku juga ingin minta tolong, Tuhan. Tolong sampaikan pada touchan, aku dan kaachan sangat sangat sangat merindukannya... Kami berdua juga sangat sangat sangat sayang dia. Buat touchan cepat pulang, Tuhan. Aku sangat ingin bermain dengannya.." * R&R, pls?


**A 2009 Naruto Fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**Pulang**

**family/angst**

**rated K**

**pairing:  
NaruSaku  
a bit SasuSaku**

**disclaimer  
non  
don't sue me**

**WARNING  
totally random**

**dedicated to all death characters in Naruto Serial**

**summary:**

**"Aku juga ingin minta tolong, Tuhan. Tolong sampaikan pada touchan, aku dan kaachan sangat sangat sangat merindukannya... Kami berdua juga sangat sangat sangat sayang dia. Buat touchan cepat pulang, Tuhan. Aku sangat ingin bermain dengannya. Hehee. Touchan pasti kaget kalau ia menggendongku nanti, aku kan tambah gendut..."**

**R&R, please...?**

* * *

_when you're gone,  
the pieces of my heart are missing you..._

_when you're gone,  
the face i came to know is missing too..._

_when you're gone,  
all the words i need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_and make it okay...;_

_I miss you..._

_**When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

"Kaachan, kapan touchan pulang...?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertanyaan yang selalu berhasil membuat penglihatanku rabun tertutupi genangan air mata. Entah karena ekspresi tidak berdosa dari seorang gadis kecil, atau karena ketidaksanggupanku menjawab.

Atau karena hal itu membuatku mengingat dosaku terdahulu.

Dengan senyuman, kutatap wajah Nami.

"Kaachan juga belum tahu, sayang..."

Gadis kecilku memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kaachan menangis...??"

Aku tersadar dan buru-buru mengelap air mata yang ternyata sudah menetes jatuh. "Ahaha... Mungkin kaachan terlalu merindukan touchan..."

Nami berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku juga rindu touchan...," ujarnya seraya memelukku.

Aku terisak pelan. Tanganku mengelus rambut pirang Nami.

"Sudah malam, sayang. Saatnya tidur... Gosok gigi dan cuci mukamu. Kaachan tunggu di kamar Nami...," aku tersenyum dan menyeka air mataku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baik!" Nami berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menatap sosok mungil itu. Kembali menangis saat Nami sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Pandanganku lalu teralih ke meja di sudut ruangan. Meja itu menyimpan foto-foto. Fotoku, dan foto Naruto saat kami beranjak dewasa. Foto pernikahan kami. Foto saat aku membawa Nami di dalam kandunganku. Foto saat Nami mengucapkan kata pertamanya; touchan. Foto saat Nami merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya.

Foto tim 7.

Aku menutup mulutku saat aku melihat foto itu.

Tangisku tak terbendung.

Hari ini tepat satu tahun semenjak kepergian Naruto. Kepergian Naruto, yang dikarenakan masih gigih berusaha agar Sasuke-kun pulang.

Aku merasa kotor.

Bahkan setelah kasih sayang, dan kehidupan indah yang telah Naruto berikan, aku masih menunggu Sasuke-kun. Masih menangkap diriku sendiri sedang melamun, membayangkan Sasuke-kun pulang. Mengira-ngira hal-hal yang akan kembali menjadi normal. Aku akan memaafkannya, dan aku akan mengulang perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada; melihat jari manisku sudah terisi selingkar cincin yang meresmikan aku dan Naruto.

Ya Tuhan...

Aku kembali menyeka air mata. Rasanya semua ini bohong. Kadang, aku masih tidak percaya kalau dari foto itu, hanya aku-lah yang masih ada untuk melihatnya. Tiga pria hebat yang mengelilingiku sudah pulang. Sudah menginggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana hari itu terjadi.

Pagi seperti biasa. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit setelah mengantar Nami ke sekolah. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana rasanya saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tsunade-shishou dengan beberapa orang ANBU. Aku menekan chakra-ku sampai di batas tidak terdeteksi. Dan kutajamkan pendengeranku untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_"Bagaimana hasilnya??" Tsunade-shishou bertanya._

_"Misi berhasil dilaksanakan, Hokage-sama," ujar seorang ANBU. "Tapi..."_

_"Tapi apa??" Tsunade-shishou bertanya kembali._

_"Dilaporkan Uzumaki-san dan Uchiha-san gugur dalam pertempuran."_

Mungkin, inilah rasa pedih yang selama ini hanya bisa kudengar dari orang-orang yang mengalami apa yang disebut 'ditinggalkan'. Dulu, dengan mudah aku akan berkata 'sabarlah' pada orang-orang itu. Kini, seribu ucapan penyemangat pun tidak akan mengobati rasa sakitnya. Rasa yang begitu kuat; seperti diremukkan dan dibiarkan rapuh. Saat itu aku tidak sadar mengucapkan 'tidak mungkin' dengan keras di belakang Tsunade-shoshou dan para ANBU. Dan disambung dengan berlari menghindari penjelasan dari siapapun.

Aku merasa tidak berguna.

Rasanya aku telah mengecewakan semua orang.

Dan di atas segalanya, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengambang di atas semua kalimat-kalimat di kepalaku.

Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Nami??

Tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku, aku akhirnya meminta semua orang agar tidak mengatakan apapun perihal sang ayah pada Nami. Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis kecilku menangis meminta touchan-nya kembali. Aku tidak ingin Nami tahu kaachan-nya adalah orang kotor yang tidak tahu terima kasih; dengan menangisi pria lain lebih sendu dibanding untuk touchan-nya.

Setahun berjalan.

Aku tetap belum berani menampilkan kenyataan pada gadis kecilku. Di waktu-waktu tertentu, aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan suatu kebohongan besar pada gadis kecilku. Dan paranoid-paranoid itu selalu ada. Pertanyaan selalu datang silih berganti; apa sebenarnya Nami sudah tahu?? Kapan aku seharusnya memberitahu ia?? Apa ia akan hancur saat mengetahui kalau touchan-nya sudah lama tiada??

_Ia hanya gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun, Tuhan... Belum saatnya ia menerima kenyataan sepahit itu..._

"Kaachan...! Aku tidak bisa menemukan handukku...!" aku mendengar suara Nami.

Setelah menarik nafas, aku menjawabnya. "Sebentar, Nami...!"

Langkahku beranjak ke depan pintu kamar mandi, di mana handuk-handuk rapi terlipat.

Tanganku bergerak tanpa aku sadari. Mengelus handuk milik Naruto. Rapi tak tersentuh. Membuat semua kenanganku dengan pria penuh kebahagiaan itu bermain seperti potongan-potongan film pendek di pikiranku. Semenit saja lebih lama, Nami pasti akan menemukanku menangis.

Karena itu aku segera berjalan menjauh, membawa handuk Nami di tanganku.

"Sudah selesai...?" aku memberikan handuknya.

"Mmhm," Nami mengangguk dan melompat menuruni pijakan kecilnya agar sampai pada tinggi wastafel.

Aku tersenyum melihat Nami mengelap kaki-kaki mungilnya. Rambut pirangnya mengikuti ke mana kepalanya bergerak. Senandung pelan terdengar dari mulut Nami.

"Selesai...!" ia berujar ceria. "Ayo, kaachan, kita lomba ke kamarku...!"

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Langkah Nami cepat terdengar mendahuluiku. Kulihat ia berlari dan tertawa-tawa masuk ke kamarnya.

_Tuhan... Tolong jangan buat aku menangis... Tidak di sini..._

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani kaachan...?" tanyaku ketika menarik selimut Nami menutupi setengah badannya.

"Mm! Aku harus jadi pemberani seperti kata touchan...!"

Aku tersenyum.

Nami memang gadis kecil touchan-nya...

"Baiklah... Selamat tidur, sayang..." aku meraih lampu tidurnya.

"Tunggu!" tangan Nami menahan lenganku.

"Kenapa...?" aku bertanya melihat Nami yang kembali duduk.

"Aku ingin berdoa dulu, untuk touchan."

Rasanya..., ada sebuah beban besar bertambah ke pundakku. Aku melihat Nami berbalik, menatap jendela yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik nafas sebelum mulai melafalkan doanya keras.

"Tuhan," ujarnya seraya menutup mata. "Aku tahu touchan sedang melaksanakan misi khusus untuk para jagoan. Jadi dia butuh waktu yang sedikit lama menjalankannya."

Aku berusaha menahan air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin minta, Tuhan jaga touchan. Jangan sampai ninja-ninja jahat menyakitinya..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi aku tahu, touchan pasti bisa mengalahkan ninja-ninja jahat itu dengan mudah!" Nami tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga ingin minta tolong, Tuhan. Tolong sampaikan pada touchan, aku dan kaachan sangat sangat sangat merindukannya... Kami berdua juga sangat sangat sangat sayang dia."

Air mataku jatuh.

"Aku kangen sekali. Terutama pada cerita touchan saat touchan, kaachan, dan tim mereka saat masih kecil dulu... Oh! Aku juga kengen pada senyumnya yang seperti kitty-chan...!"

Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan doa itu. Tapi aku tahu; itu tidak pantas.

"Buat touchan cepat pulang, Tuhan. Aku sangat ingin bermain dengannya. Hehee. Touchan pasti kaget kalau ia menggendongku nanti, aku kan tambah gendut..."

_Ya Tuhan... Kuatkan aku..._

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku tahu Kau mendengar doaku. Aku sayang Kau, touchan, dan kaachan. Selamat malam... Amin...," Nami mengakhiri doanya.

Ia menatapku. "Tidak perlu menangis, kaachan. Tuhan pasti mendengar doaku..."

Tanganku mengusap wajah Nami. "Iya, sayang...," aku tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang, ayo tidur..."

Nami kembali berbaring di bawah selimutnya. "Selamat tidur, kaachan."

"Selamat tidur, anakku...," aku mengecup keningnya.

Lampu tidurnya sudah kumatikan. Aku berjalan keluar dengan wajah sembab. Baru saja air mataku berhenti sampai aku akan menutup pintu. Nami berbicara.

"Jangan ditutup, kaachan!"

Aku menahan pintunya. "Kenapa...?"

Nami terlihat sedikit terbangun duduk. "Supaya nanti kalau touchan pulang, dia bisa mencium aku. Meski aku sudah tidur..."

Tanganku gemetar memegangi gagang pintu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku tersenyum.

Membiarkan pintu itu terbuka.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**random.  
**

**serius lah. kebangun jam 2 pagi, nyelesein ini dalam satu jam.**

**hihi. sedang sedih yeuh.**

**review, please...? :)**

**xoxoxo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
